1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which uses a film having a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been a cine camera arranged in such a manner that a magnetic medium is, as a magnetic track, formed in a photography film so as to be recorded/reproduced by a magnetic head provided in the camera.
Therefore, it might be considered feasible to employ a structure of a still camera arranged in such a manner that a magnetic medium is formed in the film so as to record a variety of information items about the photography to the magnetic medium. In the case where the magnetic recording medium is provided as described above, an advantage can be obtained in that a larger quantity of the various information items about the photography can be recorded in comparison to a conventional optical imaging method.
A film cartridge 1 shown in the upper portion of FIG. 1 is a film cartridge invented by the applicant of the present invention, the cartridge 1 accommodating a film 2.
There are frames (frames to be subject to photographies) 4 and 6, to which the image of a subject is photographed, on the surface of the film 2. Furthermore, magnetic tracks 5 and 7 are respectively formed below the frames 4 and 6.
The magnetic track 5 stores exclusive data about the frame 4, while the magnetic track 7 stores data about the frame 6. The other portion of the film 4 wound in the cartridge 1 are similarly arranged as for the relationship with the magnetic tracks.
When data is recorded/reproduced from the magnetic tracks 5 and 7 thus arranged, two magnetic heads 13 and 14 are provided for, for example, on the back cover of the cartridge 1 in such a manner that the two magnetic heads 13 and 14 confront the magnetic tracks 5 and 7.
In synchronization with feeding of the film 2, a signal is supplied to the recording head 13 so that information is recorded to the surface of the magnetic track 5, while information recorded in the magnetic track 5 can be reproduced by monitoring the output from the reproduction head 14.
A critical matter in the relationship between the magnetic tracks and the magnetic heads lies in that the magnetic head must equally positioned in contact with the magnetic track and that the surface of the magnetic head must be free from contamination or the like. If the above-described conditions are not satisfied, information cannot be correctly recorded and what is even worse it cannot be reproduced correctly. The degree of contact in which the magnetic head comes in contact with the magnetic track is finely affected by curling of the film.
In general, since there are a large quantity of dust of film due to cutting or contamination of the fingers of the user, it is very difficult of secure the reliability in the case where the information to be recorded is in the form of a digital signal.